The Courting Of A Certain Vampire By The Name Of Rory
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Jesse the vampire trying to seduce Rory into his bed. Ugh so horrible at summaries but apparently I can make long titles. Lemons in later chapters cause I know you guys oh so love the smuttyness between two beautiful boys.


One minute they we're all at the park after dark having fun minding their own business and the next they're facing some vampire hunter who had thrown Rory like a twig who knocked out instantly and had Sarah by the throat. "Oh, come on Benny you're the spellmaster here cast a spell or something!" Ethan yelled. "Hey! I'm new at this okay and what about you huh, suppose seer..." (Benny had air quoted the part on seer) "Shouldn't you have seen this coming!?" Benny yelled right back.

A couple towns over Jesse woke with a start he had a bad feeling run over his body he felt like he needed to be somewhere the need to protect something or someone became strong not thinking to much on it did he decide to let his instincts kick in and let it guide him to wherever he needed to be.

The vampire hunter had swung Sarah having her hit a tree and slumping down onto the ground falling unconcious, "Sarah!" Ethan screamed he looked from Sarah to the guy walking towards them and turned back to Benny, "Come on do a spell any spell Benny!" "Ugh there isn't anything for humans in the spell book okay and any one of these spells could kill him especially without proper training, I don't want to kill a human being Ethan!" Ethan searched his best friend's eyes understanding the frustration and fear in them he sighed and straightened his back trying to stand tall and brave. "Okay, I'm gonna try to hold him off while you keep searching the book for something anything to subdue the guy got it?" Benny nodded and Ethan turned back around walking towards the man getting closer to them he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides he felt the wooden stake on his hip 'ugh why couldn't this guy be a vampire so he could just stake him and get it over with or maybe some werewolf he could just use silver to scare him off not that he carried any silver spoons with him or anything but still could he really do it could he really kill a person who had the intent on killing his friends? he didn't have time to think about it when the man stopped in front of him and spoke. "Look, I'm not here to hurt you or your friend over there I just want those two filthy bloodsuckers and I'll be on my way." "Well that's not going to happen, their not filthy bloodsuckers their good guys they don't feed on or kill humans." His voice had come out a bit harsh he was pissed that someone would talk so lowly of his friends. "Look kid you're a bit young and nieve thinking you know about stuff, so believe me when I tell you a vampire any vampire will shove their fangs in your throat and their claws into your back in a heartbeat the second you turn your back, so let me by so I can get rid of those damn things." "No! Their my friends and your not gonna hurt them!" Ethan lunged at the vampire Hunter but the man had caught him and punched him in the stomach then on his side cracking a few ribs, Ethan dropped to the cold ground crouching into the feddle position holding his sides wheezing at the pain he felt running all over his torso.

Jesse finally made it to the park and saw Ethan on the ground holding himself while Benny stared wide eyed at his friend fear and guilt etched all over his face. His gaze then landed on Sarah's form on the floor, maybe it was Sarah that compelled him to come here but when he looked at her he didnt feel the need to protect nor fear or guilt when he knew he wouldn't care if she died, in an instant though he was tense all over that same intense need to be near and protect the very thing that was his had overcame him all of a sudden but why? it wasn't until he noticed the shorter blonde haired boy with brown eyebrows run and jump onto the vampire hunter's back chocking him from behind came to and saw the hunter walk towards Sarah, he quickly got up using his vampiric speed to catch him and jumped on him wrapping his arm around the guy's neck, "I got you, you freakishly huge ape." Rory mocked but before he could do anything else the guy had grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him over his head, landing on his back he glared up at the hunter hissing through his teeth, that's when Jesse took his line of vision and started chocking the vampire hunter, Rory couldn't help but get up and take fast steps back he's never been so scared in his life the way Jesse looked eyes all black teeth barred like he wanted to take a chunk of the human's neck and how he had the man on his knees bending his back and neck as if he wanted to crack them at the same time. Rory finally snapped out of it when he heard his name being called it was Benny he was waving frantically at him to come over once he sped over to him, Benny was talking about how he had to stop Jesse from killing the guy, "Dude you can't ask me that he's crazy!" "Just try to get through to him I've got a spell that can erase the guy's memory and we can get on with our lives without you or Sarah dying." "Ugh fine." Rory turned back around to the two guys in the same position but with Jesse getting closer to ripping the hunter's throat with his fangs, he crouched in a running position and sped fast to tackle Jesse to the ground and held his arms to his sides straddling his hips keeping him from getting up. "Okay, come on Benny do your magic!" He yelled across the field and watched as Benny scrambled to his feet and held the spell book in front of him in one hand while the other was placed on the hunter's head chanting and seeing the man's eyes close and then slowly getting up and walking off without anymore threats to kill anyone had him instantly relaxed and he found himself looking back at the boy beneath him with a sheepish look. " Sorry for jumping your bones there big guy." "S'okay I like the fact that you're quite eager to jump my bones." Jesse said smirking at the blonde vampire above him. Rory was shocked still 'what? was that flirting, did Jesse just flirt with me?' he shook that thought off and proceeded to get off Jesse with a hand out to help him up they both dusted themselves off then looked up at each other, Jesse with a feral grin and Rory with a nervous smile. "So, um thanks for the help." "Mmm your welcome, so do you mind telling me your name since you so rudely tackled me to the ground?" Jesse asked. "Oh yeah well sorry about that I just had to get your attention." ''Well there other ways you could've gotten my attention.'' Rory saw the slow grin forming on Jesse's lips, he slowly sucked in unneeded breath and exhaled. "Yeah I bet." Jesse licked his lips while assessing Rory from head to toe, he looked back up meeting Rory's eyes he and made a humming noise from the back of his throat liking what he saw in front him, the boy was shorter than him with blonde hair that goes past his neck but not touching his shoulders that he could easily tug on while he licked his way into the boys mouth he then looked past those red lips to the pale expand of the boys neck where he could just imagine licking up a stripe from the vampire's jugular to behind the boys ear and nibble on his earlobe that would surely make him shiver, he wished he could get rid of the offending clothing covering the smaller boys body so he could admire every inch of the boys body properly.

Rory was freaking out internally, Jesse was looking at him like he was some new toy that he needed to get his hands on desperately he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone clearing their throat. Jesse had an amused look on his face. Rory then cleared his own throat and stood a bit taller glad that no one could tell he was blushing now that he was a vampire."Uh yeah, you said something?" Jesse chuckled and what the heck no one's chuckle ever made his non-existent heart flutter or make his stomach flop. "I asked for your name." "Haha oh y-yeah right its, its um Rory." "Well Rory, what are your plans for tomorrow?" "Um I have school tomorrow?" Rory said confusingly, wondering why Jesse wanted to know his plans. "Ah yes school. You go to the same one as Sarah's right?"

"Uh yeah." Rory confirmed wondering why Jesse needed to know that.

'Hmm' Jesse thought to himself, seems like Whitechapel will be having a new student in town.


End file.
